The Golden Lily: Lily Evan's Story
by seritha
Summary: This is the life of Lily Evans. How it all began. If you haven't read my Twist of Fate series then a lot of this won't be understood as it is a spin off story of my original series. ON HIATUS -.-
1. Lily Evan's Tale

**Disclaimer: I don't own and if you think I do you ahve some serious issues**

**Chapter One: Lily Evan's Tale**

Lily Evans was your typical eleven-year-old red head or at least that's what she believed. She never realized that in a short amount of time her life was about to change forever.

Lily was a carefree, happy, smart, devious little girl. Her sister, Petunia, had taught her a few tricks growing up. Like how to sneak past people when she was completely obvious. Or how to move up and down stairs without so much as making a sound. Lily loved her older sister dearly. Their parents didn't always pay that much attention to them so they relied on each other.

She was proud to call Petunia her sister and she wouldn't have it any other way.

So what happened? Life changed, her world was turned upside down.

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day. Lily Evans was fast asleep in her bedroom. The walls were white, which she always preferred in her room. Her walls were blanketed with photos and posters.

The sun was glistening in through the window. The light danced across her face, slowly bringing her into wakefulness.

"Stupid shades," she mumbled under her breath as she rolled onto her back. Slowly she stretched out before tossing her red comforter off of her. She ran her fingers through her long auburn hair, her emerald green eyes dancing merrily as she looked forward to the coming day.

She quickly made her way to the small bathroom that she shared with her sister. After a long shower she headed back to her room to get ready for the day.

Lily came down the stairs heading for the kitchen. Petunia was already making breakfast, their parents having left early in the morning.

"Morning sleepy head," Petunia said with a smile at her younger sister.

"Morning, when did they leave?" Lily questioned softly.

"Sometime around five," she told her with a shrug.

"Not surprising."

"Would you mind going and checking the mail?"

"Nope," Lily said as she got to her feet and headed for the door. She bent down and picked up the letters lying before the door.

She shuffled through the papers and was startled to find a letter addressed to her.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, this has to be a joke," Lily commented as she headed back into the kitchen.

"What's that?" Petunia asked as she pointed to the letter in her hands.

"Not sure," Lily said as she handed it to Petunia and took her seat, gratefully digging into the food set in front of her.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Petunia read. "Is this a joke?"

"I don't know, I've never heard of it before. Do you think its real?"

"Maybe," Petunia said with a shrug as she handed Lily back the letter.

"Why don't you read it then?"

"Alright," Lily said as she opened the letter. "Dear Ms. Evans, you are hereby accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. School term starts September first. Train is at platform 9 3/4s. Enclosed is a list of supplies. It seems too elaborate to be a prank."

"So this means you're a witch," Petunia said with a frown.

"I think it's stupid. Magic isn't real."

Petunia smiled down at her younger sister. "Don't worry about it, we'll see what Mum and Dad have to say when they get home tonight."

"Alright. So what are we doing today?" Lily questioned.

"I can't do anything Lily, I have to get to work. There is some money for you if you want to go into town. I'll be home around four, Mum and Dad should be back around seven."

"Alright," Lily said with a sigh.

"Sorry but I have to help out here too. I'll be back later I promise," Petunia told her as she kissed Lily's forehead before heading out of the kitchen.

Lily watched her sister go, sad to see her leave. Petunia was four years older than her and spent as much time as she could between her and work, then work and school. She loved her sister dearly and always missed her company.

With a sigh Lily got up and began her day. After putting on some shoes she grabbed her sunglasses and headed for the door. The sun was bright in the morning light and Lily couldn't help but smile as she headed down the sidewalk.

As she headed down the street she waved to a few of her neighbors, who smiled and waved back.

"Lily!" A voice called from one of the windows to the houses. Turning Lily faced a beautiful little house. A young girl with blonde hair was leaning out one of the windows, smiling brilliantly at her.

"Anna," Lily said with a grin as she headed for the door. Anna disappeared from the window and was pulling open the door just as Lily reached it. The two girls hugged each other, before turning and heading into the house.

"I was wondering when you'd get here," Anna said happily as she seemed to be bubbling with excitement.

"Just took a little while to get out of the house. I had to make sure that all of my chores were done."

"As always. I have wonderful news, come look at this!" Anna cried loudly as she handed Lily a slightly crumpled peace of parchment.

"You got one too!" Lily said relief evident in her voice.

She really hadn't believed that it was a prank at all but hadn't really thought it through.

"You got one?" Anna asked, curiosity burning in her eyes.

"Yes, this morning actually."

"Yes!" Anna cried as she tackled Lily, knocking the girl to the ground, causing both of them to laugh. "I was so worried that I would be going and I'd never get to see you again."

"So it is real?"

"Of course it is real Lily! I forget, you're a muggle born."

"What's a Muggle born?" Lily asked her friend as the two sat up, arranging themselves accordingly.

"It means that you're magical while the rest of your family isn't. Muggles are what we wizards and witches refer to as non magical people."

"Wow, so your whole family is full of wizards?"  
"Yes, I was wondering if I'd be accepted or not," Anna confined in her friend.

"How come you never told me?"

"Because it's forbidden really. Besides would you have believed me?"

"I don't know really, it's hard to say."

"So, this is still wonderful news! We are going to be going to Hogwarts together! I bet Mum and Dad would be more than happy to have you come with us to Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley?"

"It's a shopping area or community for witches and wizards to purchase their magical supplies. Its actually fairly close so its not that big of a problem for anyone. Oh this is so exciting! I can't believe you're coming too, this is just wonderful!"

Lily smiled nervously at her friend, who was brimming with excitement.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked as she turned to look at her friend.

"Just, I don't know I never expected this to happen. Who would have thought that me of all people would be a witch?"

"Well, I mean I had a sneaking suspicion that you were," Anna said quietly.

"When?"  
"Um…like the time you turned that rose blue or when you threw that one boy who was attacking some little kids. I wasn't positive, I mean I thought maybe I had done it since we were both so upset."

"So, what does this mean exactly? Being a witch I mean?" Lily asked, satisfied that she wasn't completely losing her mind.

Anna smiled. "Well being a witch means that you can use magic but not outside of school until you are of age, which means seventeen. Its against the rules to do magic around Muggles. Then we spend the next seven years at Hogwarts where we are taught all about magic and how to use it properly. My parents went there, they loved it, said it was one of the best schools in the world! We spend most of the year there, getting to leave on holidays and things like that."

"Wow, it seems pretty amazing."

"Oh it is, it is! We get to learn so much and even better is that we get to be there together! I just hope we are sorted into the same house."

"Sorted?"

Anna smiled. "There are four house in Hogwarts that the Sorting Hat divides you up into. The Sorting Hat was created by the four founders of the school. Salazar Slytherin, Rowina Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Godric Gryffindor. Now Slytherins are known for their cunning minds or nature. Ravenclaws are generally hailed as being very brilliant minded people. Hufflepuffs are very loyal people. While the Gryffindors are brave, headstrong people.

"Just so you know, there is _nothing_ wrong with being a Slytherin. People think that just because you are in Slytherin you _must _be evil, which isn't the case at all. My father was a Slytherin, my mum a Ravenclaw."

"So what house do you think you'll be in?"

"Actually, I don't really know. I guess I'll figure that out when I get there."

Lily smiled. "Wow, life sure does change fast."

Anna smiled. "But we still have each other."

The two girls hugged, glad that they had someone of familiarity coming with them on this new journey in life.

* * *

Lily was bubbling with excitement when she returned home that evening at five. Petunia had just gotten home, having brought something for them to eat instead of cooking after a long day. She smiled when her sister came bursting into the room. Lily practically tackled her sister as she hugged her.

"What's got you so excited?" Petunia questioned as she began setting the food out fo the two of them.

"I just got back from Anna's and guess what _she_ got today?" Lily said as she dropped down into her seat, beaming up at her sister.

"What?" Petunia asked as she sat down.

"A letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! It's real! Can you believe that? I'm a witch!"

Petunia frowned, not really sure how she should take the news of her sister's newfound abilities. It just didn't seem right to her that this was happening. She'd known Lily all her life but she couldn't see this coming.

Alright so maybe she had seen it coming. There always were those weird things that would happen when Lily lost control of her emotions. She had chalked it up to just being her own imagination, never realizing the truth behind all of it.

"That's wonderful Lily," Petunia said earnestly.

"Anna told me all about it! She explained how the train is and the sorting of kids into groups, and where to get our school supplies. Isn't it just amazing?"  
Petunia smiled and shook her head. "Don't get too worked up over it Lils, I mean we still have to tell Mum and Dad."

Lily nodded her head, smiling brightly at her sister.

Once the two had finished eating they retired to the living room to spend the remainder of their day playing games and just hanging out with each other.

When seven finally rolled around they weren't at all shocked to hear two car doors simultaneously slamming shut. Their parents were always on a sort of 'schedule', they did things on time and when they should. Lily and Petunia loved to joke about that because they were so prompt and formal.

The door opened and their parents strolled in.

While there was a complete difference in how Petunia and Lily looked, upon meeting their parents you'd see where it came from. Their father was a tall man with black hair and deep brown eyes. Their mother was shorter, a head shorter than her husband with brilliant red hair and stunning green eyes.

"Good evening children," their father said with a smile on his face.

"Hello Dad," the two replied calmly.

"Hello girls," their mother said with a bright smile.

"Had a good day?" Petunia asked. Their parents were in an uncommonly good mood.

"Yes we did," the dad told them. "What have you two done today?"

"Not a lot," Petunia told them.

"I got a letter," Lily said after a moment.

"From?"

"A school, they want me to attend," Lily replied as she got to her feet, removing the letter from where she had stored it in her pocket. She handed it to her father, who looked positively stunned.

"What is it?" Their mom questioned.

Lily and Petunia exchanged looks as their father remained speechless and silent.

"Dad?" Lily questioned.

"You got accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" The mom asked, confusion clear on her face.

"That's correct," a voice said from their open doorway.

All four of them turned to see a tall woman standing in the doorway. She had a long black robe on, covering her clothing and her brown hair was pulled back into a bun. She didn't look much older than thirty.

"Who are you?" Petunia asked softly.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall," she said quietly. "I am one of the Professors at the school. Since your daughter is the first in her family to be apart of the school, it is our job to come and speak to you about the Wizarding world and its school," McGonagall told them all.

"So it's real?" Petunia and the mother asked a bit confused.

"Very but to nonmagical folk-"

"You mean Muggles," Lily added.

"Lily! You do not interupt someone when they are talking," Petunia chided her younger sister.

"Sorry," Lily said immediately.

"It's quite alright but how did you know that they were called Muggles?" McGonagall asked her curious.

"My friend Anna, who lives right down the road told me. She got accepted as well to the school. She's told me all about it too!"

Minerva smiled softly. "Well then, we shall have to inform you parents."

Lily nodded her head quickly, her green eyes bright with excitement.

"Welcome," the father said finally. "Would you care to sit down?"

She nodded her head and the five of them retired into the living room to discuss the wonders of the Wizarding world.

By the end of the conversation Lily was practically bouncing from the excitement that the discussion had infused. Their mother was smiling softly, proud of her youngest daughter that she had an oppurtunity of a lifetime. The father was quiet, his eyes sort of blank as he listened to the woman talk on. Petunia was utterly still, her eyes devoid of any emotion as she listened as well. She had no idea what to make of this and so she decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Thank you for coming," the mother said as McGonagall rose to her feet.

"It was my pleasure and I will be pleased to see Miss Evans at the castle on September first. The list of supplies for your classes is included with your letter. Have a nice evening," McGonagall said with a nod of her head she left the small house.

The two parents soon retired to their room, leaving the two sisters to themselves.

"Can you believe this Petunia?" Lily questioned her voice bubbling with happiness. "This is so amazing! I can't wait to see what it looks like."

Petunia smiled at her younger sister. "Come on, it's time that you start getting ready for bed."

Lily nodded her head and took her older sister's hand as she lead her upstairs. It was just so much for a young eleven-year-old to take in all at once.

Once she was done Petunia tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead.

"Get some rest alright?"

Lily nodded. "Night," Lily responded.

"Night Lily." Petunia rose to her feet and exited her younger sister's room, closing the door softly behind her.

Smiling Lily settled in for a good nights sleep. Unfortunately her mind would just not stop working so much. The only thing she could think of was what the future held for her. What was about to come to her. How could she sleep at a time like this?

How could she possibly ever sleep?

With a heavy sigh Lily sat up in bed, after spending the last half hour trying to get some sleep. She threw her blanket to the side and got to her feet. Lily moved with ease through her bedroom until she reached her desk.

Lily shuffled through some of the things inside the desk until she managed to find a small book. Withdrawing it she moved to her bed, where she opened the book on her lap. She then lifted her pillow, revealing a small flashlight. Clicking it on she angled the light towards the small book and opened it.

A pencil keep her place in the book. Smiling softly she dated the page and began writing.

_I got a letter in the mail today, which is odd for me since we don't have a family to send us things. Well Petunia opened it for me, saying it was from a school call Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_I always thought magic wasn't real until I picked this letter up. Petunia and I were a bit skeptical and decided to wait until Mum and Dad got home from work. Well Petunia went to work and I went to Anna's. Then I told her about the letter and she got one too!_

_I can't believe that she got a letter to! She told me all these wonderful things about the Wizarding world. They use magic and fly on broomsticks! All this time I just thought magic was make believe. Now here I am getting ready to go to a school that I'd never heard of!_

_When my parents got home they were stunned when they saw the letter. Not only that but this lady named Professor McGonagall showed up at our house! She explained everything to my parents since they are Muggles, which is just a name that the Wizarding world has given to the nonmagical people._

_This is just so amazing! It does explain those odd things that have always happened to me when I am little. _

_Petunia hasn't said much about this and I don't know what she thinks about it. I hope she's happy about it, I would hate for her not to be. She's one of my bestest friends and I don't know what I'd do without her. I guess I will just have to wait until morning to speak to her about it._

_I tried sleeping but I am just too excited to sleep! After learning all of this, it's just amazing!_

Lily stopped in her writing. She suddenly got this really cold chill. Her eyes flickered up and scanned her small bedroom. Seeing nothing out of place she turned her attention back to the diary in her lap.

Just as she was about to write she heard something.

"Lily," a soft voice said.

Scared, Lily jumped back further on her bed. She had never heard that voice before so she knew it wasn't her mother or sisters but she also knew that it was female. Lily's hands were shaking as she raised the light up to slowly move it around the room.

"Lily," the voice said again.

Lily's eyes darted around the room. "W-Whose there?" Lily demanded but her voice was too shaky to be even the least bit intimidating.

"I'm not here to hurt you," the voice said again. "I'm only here to help."

"That didn't answer my question."

"No but I think you should calm down, it would make things easier."

"Where are you?" Lily asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Over here," the voice said and Lily turned to look at her desk and gasped aloud.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, hello. I decided to post this one completely unbetaed, just cuz I felt the need to do at least ONE on my own completely. So if you see grammatical or spelling errors, in all honesty I could seriously care less cuz it was my choice to do it this way. Please be kind enough and not message me about it cuz I dont really need to hear but reviews are always welcome, as well as constructive criticism.**

**Now if you all are wondering I will be doing this one and the Seventh Weasley Kid at the same time. That one has about four pages until ch. 2 is complete and this one has about one more page. So I will be updating them as I get them done, which you all know, is totally knew for me but as to when each will be updated really depends on how things go for me. **

**As you all know I've moved and am living w/my best friend and her family so I am currently still seeking employment. So in my spare time (in between watching the girls play final fantasy X, and XII) I will be working as much as I can on these stories.**

**So thanks to everyone for their patience and actually I have to say that I am a bit proud to FINALLY be getting this one up. I had to go through my flash drive and delete a bunch of stories that never got off the ground -.- That and expect to be seeing a new one shot up pretty soon this one being a Katie/Oliver one.**

**Ne how, I'll hopefully update next week or something on both. So do enjoy this chapter.**

**Seritha**


	2. The Daughter in Law

**Chapter Two: The Daughter-in-Law**

For sitting on her desk was a girl, no older than twenty. She had long dark auburn hair, and dark brown eyes, which was rare.

"W-Who are you?" Lily stuttered.

"The name is Ginny," the woman replied. "And I am here to help you."  
"Help me? Help me how?"

"With the future mainly. You're going to need a lot of it when you get to school."

Lily frowned. "Is it going to be bad?"

"Well, no but there are some things that you'll need to learn."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm techniqually from the future."

"How do you know who I am?" Lily questioned, her curiosity getting to her as she gazed at the woman. She wasn't afraid of her, she didn't feel as if she was there to harm her.

"Let's just say I am your future daughter-in-law."

"My what?"

"Daughter-in-law. Your son would be here but then it would be more of a dead give away at who you are supposed to or will be getting married to. So while my husband is off doing whatever he is doing I am here to help you out."

Lily just looked at her. "I have a feeling that something bad happened in the future for you to be here while I am only _eleven_ to help."

Ginny grinned. "As always, you're very brilliant and yes things have gone wrong in the future. That is why I am here to help."

"Alright."

"Don't worry, it's not that bad I promise."

"I don't believe you but I will listen to you."

"I can accept that. So, you met Professor McGonagall then. How'd you like her?"

"She's really amazing. It makes me want to go to the school even more. Is that where you went?"

"Yes, that's where I went, my parents went, my brothers went, and your son went."

"Is it as amazing as they say it is?"

"Even more amazing," Ginny replied with a happy grin.

"Can I ask you something?"  
"That's what I am here for."

"Can everyone see you or just me?"

"Just you. I am here to help you out and no one else. Alright, so everyone else but mainly you."

"Why me?"

"Because it's you that has the biggest part in the future, everyone's future. But don't worry about that, I promise things will be better."

Lily nodded her head. "I think I'll get some sleep."

Ginny nodded and faded. Lily gazed at the spot that Ginny had just vacated.

"Why do I have a feeling that my life is about to get even more complicated?" Lily questioned out loud and she could have sworn she heard Ginny laugh.

* * *

Lily woke the next morning to a loud banging on her door. Groaning she buried her head back into her pillow.

"Get up Lily!" Anna yelled through the door. "It's time to get up."

"Go away!" Lily called back.

"No, Mum is taking us to Diagon Alley! Your parents already said it was alright so come on."

"I'm up, I'm up!" Lily yelled as she practically bolted from her bed and to her closet.

She quickly dressed surprised that she didn't fall to the ground. "Ginny!" Lily called out softly.

"Yes?" Ginny asked as she reappeared on the desk.

"If you're supposed to help me, what are you helping me in exactly?"

"Magic. You're going to learn things earlier than what you should and more powerful magic. Don't worry; I'll be with you at Diagon Alley so that you can see what kind of books you'll need. Not right away of course but you get the general idea."

Lily nodded as she pulled her shoes on.

"You are a little too excited," Ginny teased.

"So what if I am, weren't you ever excited when you first went?"  
"Honestly? I was excited to be going to the school. See I grew up in a pureblood family."

"Pureblood. That's what Anna is. Meaning she has no Muggles in her family right?"

"Correct. Only my family is considered blood traitors but I'll explain more about that later. Anyways I have _six_ older brothers so I knew a lot about magic. I was just happy to finally get to the school."

Lily gaped. "Six?"

"Yes, six. I am the only girl in seven generations."  
"Amazing. I just have Petunia. I couldn't imagine having so many siblings."

Ginny smiled. "I can't imagine not having that many."

"LILY!" Anna screamed.

"Coming! Here we go."

Lily headed down the stairs and was met with a grinning Anna. The two girls headed out to the car, where Anna's mother was waiting for them.

"Good morning Lily."

"Morning, Mrs. Johnson."

"You two buckled?"

Both girls nodded their heads.

And so began their journey to Diagon Alley. Lily and Anna were grinning brightly as they walked down the packed streets of Diagon Alley.

"Alright Lily, your parents left some money for you to be able to purchase your supplies. Good thing you two are in the same year," Mrs. Johnson said.

"So where to first?" Anna asked her mother as she and Lily continued to look around.

"Madam Malkin's, to get your robes."

The two girls set out with Anna's mother. They pointed at things they saw in shop windows, being typical girls.

Once inside the dress robe shop they were greeted by a tall woman.

"Hello Ashley," the woman said as she spotted Mrs. Johnson. "Hello Anna."

"Hello," Anna said happily.

"It's about time you got your school robes. And who is your friend?"

"This is Lily," Mrs. Johnson said. "She's a muggle born."

"Ah and how do you like Diagon Alley so far?"  
"A lot."

"Alright then, lets get you two some school robes."

It was a good half hour later before the two girls immerged from the shop, carrying a bag in their hands. They made their way to Flourish and Blotts to purchase their books.

"Go pick out your books," Mrs. Johnson said as she headed off to the counter.

Lily and Anna split up, each to a certain section to get what they needed and to get one for the other. They figured it would be faster.

"You'll need the standard ones," Ginny said over Lily's shoulder.

"Right," Lily remarked.

As Lily pulled the books off the shelf she continued down the aisles.

"There," Ginny pointed. Lily looked up and spotted the book. _Mastery of Old Magic: Basic Theory Part One_.

"That's not on the list."

"No it's not on the list but I think it would be wise to get it," Ginny told her.

Lily nodded her head and snatched the book off the shelf.

"Done?" Anna asked from the end of the aisle.

"Yes," Lily said as she moved down the aisle to her waiting best friend.

"What's that?" Anna questioned as she pointed at Lily's extra book.

"Just something I thought looked interesting."

Anna smiled. Lily was such a total book worm. "Come on Mum is waiting for us."

The two girls headed to the counter. Once everything was paid for they left the shop. Lily wasn't paying attention to where she was going as she tried to adjust her things and ran straight into someone.

"I'm so sorry," Lily said as she scrambled to her knees, picking up her scattered books.

"It's fine, I wasn't paying attention either," a boy's voice floated to her ears.

He held out the final book to her and she looked up. Lily froze when she met a pair of dazzling hazel eyes.

"Thank you," Lily told him, smiling slightly.

"Your welcome."

"Come on James, we have to be done before tonight," a woman called to him.

"Coming Mum," James said as he gave Lily one last smile before disappearing.

Lily watched him leave taking in his black hair that seemed like he'd been in a bad wind storm. Shaking her head slightly, she turned to catch up to Anna.

"Do you know who that is?" Anna asked as she indicated to James.

"No," Lily said. "Should I?"

"Oh right, I forget sometimes. He's James Potter. His family is full of purebloods and he's very wealthy. His parents had him late in life."

Lily just nodded her head. She didn't really know what to say, what could she say? Something about him seemed familiar and she couldn't figure out why. Then she could have sworn she heard Ginny laughing at her when she had collided with James.

"What's next?" Lily asked, breaking free of her thoughts.

"You two need an owl," she told the girls.

They made their way to get their owls.

Lily and Anna looked around in awe at the assortment of animals. As they walked through the place Lily came to stop just in front of the cats. They were up to the side of the cage, trying to get people's attention.

"Aren't you all adorable," Lily cooed as she reached in through the openings to scratch a gray cat on the head. She looked around the cage, seeing if she possibly wanted a cat when she spotted one curled up in the far corner.

Lily moved away from the other ones to look at this one. It was a dark gray color. As Lily approached it, it looked up. She gasped as she met the little kitten's eyes. They were a beautiful amber color. The cat got to its feet and meowed.

"Hey little one," she said as she scratched the cat's head. "You're perfect."

The cat just meowed again and Lily couldn't resist smiling.

"Aw, it's adorable, I always wanted a cat," Ginny said as she reappeared beside Lily.

The cat, to both their surprise, turned to look at Ginny.

"I thought you said only I could see you," Lily whispered.

"I'm not sure that pertains to animals," Ginny remarked. "Either that or you have a very special cat on your hands."

Lily nodded her head and removed the little kitten from the cage.

"How cute," Anna said as she appeared beside Lily.

"You got an owl," Lily remarked as she looked at the brown owl.

"Come on girls," Anna's mum called.

The two headed to the front to pay. Lily purchasing a carrier for her cat as well.

"On to Ollivander's, where you will get your wands."

They continued on through the crowded streets and to Ollivander's. Inside they were surprised at how empty it was.

Upon entering a small bell signaled their entrance.

"Hello, hello," a man said as he came from the back. Wand boxes were stacked all over the back shelves. The place seemed pretty ordinary. "You two must be looking for a new wand."

"Yes sir they are," Mrs. Johnson said.

"Ah Ashley, if I do recall. You had an Oak wand 12 inches I believe, quite sturdy."

"You remember, as always. Still works as well as always."

"Wonderful news. Now onto the little ones. Let's see what I can find for you," he said as he pointed to Anna. He disappeared into the back before returning carrying a black box. "Try this."

Anna cautiously reached out to pick up the wand. With a flick of her wrist beautiful sparks shot from the tip in the shape of butterflies. Anna was grinning.

"Perfect. Oak, just like your Mum with a Dragon Heartstring, 13 inches."

Anna grinned as she nodded her head.

"Now for this young lady."

Ollivander once again disappeared into the back and three women could hear him digging around for one. He came back with a pleasant smile.

"I believe, young lady, that this one will do quite well for you. Willow, 10 ¼ inches, swishy, quite useful for charms," he told her.

Lily took the wand in her hands, surprised that it fit so well. With a wave of the wand bright sparks came from the tip.

"Perfect," Lily said with a smile.

After paying for the two wands they completed their shopping just before midday. So the three stopped off at the Leaky Cauldron for something to eat. Lily's cat was soon removed from its carrier and resting peacefully in her owner's lap.

"What are you going to name her?" Anna questioned before she shoved some chicken into her mouth.

Lily gave her friend and odd look but shook her head. She was used to her friend's manners and eating habits.

"Anna," her mother admonished.

"Sorry," Anna replied with a sheepish grin. "Well?"

"I don't know what I'll name her to be really honest. What about your owl?"

"Er…that's a good question. Maybe I'll name him Carl."

"Carl?" Her mother and Lily questioned.

"Yes, how many owls do you know are named Carl?" Anna asked.

"None because most people don't name their animals that way."

Anna pulled a face. "But I'm not most people and I like the name Carl, I think it fits him."

Her mother just rolled her eyes. "You get it from your father."

Anna just laughed happily. "Dad would say I got it from you. He says you named the family owl."

"I did not, that was your father."

Lily just chuckled quietly to herself. Her friend and her mother were always very interesting to listen to when they argued over pointless little things. Anna was more like her mother than her father and they both knew it. But her mother never wanted to admit to being so silly.

"Well, we should have you home soon Lily," Ashley said once they'd finished eating.

Lily nodded her head and put her cat back into its carrier.

The three rose to their feet and made their way out of Diagon Alley. Just as they were almost to the exit Lily managed to run into someone yet again. This time Lily hit the ground rather hard on her bum.

"Bugger," she muttered as she looked up.

"Sorry, again," the figure said.

Lily gaped when she realized she was gazing into the same hazel eyes that she had spotted earlier. Her stomach knotted suddenly and that worried her a lot.

"It's okay," Lily told him as she took the hand he offered. He pulled her up to her feet.

"I didn't mean to run into you again, I hope the fall didn't hurt you," he said sincerely.

"It's alright, I've had worse before."

"I'm James."

"Lily."

"Nice to meet you. I take it you'll be going to Hogwarts this year?"

"James!" A voice called.

"Coming Mum!" James yelled and Lily could hear a bit of irritation in his voice.

"Yes I am," Lily told him.

He flashed a smile at her once she had answered him. "Then I guess I'll be seeing you there."

"See you there," Lily replied as he stepped around her and headed off to where his Mum was waiting.

"That's twice today," Anna told her as she appeared beside her best friend, causing the young woman to jump.

"So? It's just bad timing."

"Or more like it was on purpose. James hardly talks to anyone and he's talked to you twice."

"What, is he that stuck up?" Lily asked a bit worried.

"No but he was shy growing up. He's an only child just like me. He's actually a bit of a prat once you get to know him. Spoiled too."

"That's good to know in advance then," Lily remarked as the two hurried to catch up with Ashley.

The ride back was full of chatter, mainly Anna and her mother arguing. That left Lily to think over the day's events.

She had no idea that her new life would be so full of such things. It was hard for her to actually take everything in all at once. The amount of people and the numerous things that she'd be learning about when she got to school. Not only that but she'd spent most of the year away from home. Lily was a bit worried about that, she was so used to being there for her sister that it would be so hard to leave her.

They had each other for so long that it just seemed wrong to leave her alone. Their parents were never home and when they were they were always in their room or not in the mood to talk to their own children.

She supposed that came with the territory of working such strenuous jobs that you don't really think of anything besides work. When she first learned that she vowed to never do that to her own children if she could help it. To be raised without your parents was hard enough and she was lucky that she had always had Petunia to help her out when things got so bad.

Her sister was acting a bit strange since she was confirmed to be a witch. Why? She didn't know and every time she tried to approach her sister she just said she had other things to do. It was completely unlike her to act like that.

Then there was James. She had never felt her stomach clench like that before and she knew what it meant. It was like she always knew but was just waiting for it. Then it happened. Just looking at him made her head spin. Even now, thinking about him, made her heart rate increase. She liked him, there was no way around it.

Why? She'd met him twice and barely talked to him at all, yet there was that _feeling_. That feeling of just _knowing_ that he was important and that was something she just couldn't ignore.

Then there was what Anna had told her about him. He was a bit stuck up but oddly enough Lily kind of knew that. Growing up in a rich family and as an only child will do that.

She was now worried. If she liked him now would she still like him? Was this really the one? Or was it just some silly crush that she developed on a cute boy?

Here Lily paused in her thoughts. She'd met plenty of really cute boys and none of them made her heart rate increase or her stomach flutter. So what made him so different? What made him so special?

Maybe she could ask Ginny. Ginny would probably be able to tell her a bit more about this mysterious boy that she'd just met. After all, it was her future that they were talking about.

"Hey Lily, we're here," Anna told her as she shook her friend's shoulder.

"Oh," Lily said a bit surprised to see them outside of her home. "Thanks so much."

"I'll come in with you, I need to take the spells of your things," Ashley told her as she got out with Lily.

The two stopped in the living room where Ashley undid all the shrinking spells on Lily's things.

"I'll see you soon," Ashley said as she hugged Lily.

"See you later," Lily replied as she hugged her back.

Lily waved to them as they left and when she turned she was surprised to see Petunia at the bottom of the stairs.

"You're home," Petunia said with a smile.

Lily smiled, relieved that Petunia was talking again. "Yep and I got all my supplies to."

"Really, what did you get?" Petunia questioned as the two girls headed into the living room.

Grinning happily she began telling her sister all the things she'd gotten as they both began to pick up her things to take them to her room. Ginny watched over the two, frowning slightly as she watched the two sisters.

* * *

**A/N: Well here is chapter two and we already have james! Yea! I know completly random and yes there is more to Lily and James' relationship then I let all of you know about in Twist of Fate series. Actually there is a lot more and all of that wonderful stuff. Amazing how I can be so deceptive alright so I'm probably not but what the heck, why not say something completly random.**

**Also, for any of you who are also reading...The Seventh Weasley Kid (Sorry I forgot the title of my own story for a moment there, how sad -.-) That will be updated, hopefully some time this week as I have finished chapter two and got it back from one beta, now I should probably go skin the other one grumbles about the injustice**

**Ne how I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the next one you get to learn a startling surprise! Well it's not startling if any of you remember ne thing about the chapters of Twist of Fate part 3 but which ones I won't tell you just I'll finally give the FULL details about the truth of Lily's life. **

**And this is a special dedication to my Lil sister, shesshys-flame-of-faith (for any of you who might be interested in inuyasha fanfics, then you can read hers) As she is turning 16 today! (My 'sweet sixteen' was actually quite horrible and I hopefully will never relive that one again! Pitful huh? I think I spelt that wrong!) Ne how Happy Birthday and love ya very much. Eep! She'll be home in a minute.**

**Remember this is all unbetaed so no correcting my grammar issues! But constructive criticism is always welcomed, flames are not Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter, I really appreciate it.**

**Seritha**


End file.
